


Досужие домыслы

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Храбрость может творить чудеса.





	Досужие домыслы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wishful Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258870) by [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne). 



До окончания выступлений ждать как до первой звезды, и Кенту жарко и скучно. Дело не только в вине, хотя он выпил уже больше, чем обычно (естественно то, что выбрал Чандлер), но и в Чандлере. Он, не прилагая усилий, выделяется из всех этих сидящих в зале расфуфыренных людей из высшего общества. Его стиль в том, как он себя преподносит.

Кент думает, что, наверное, свалял дурака, но в этом нет ничего нового. Он предлагает Чандлеру выпить и тот кивает, его глаза вскользь следят за Кентом, наливающим напиток. Кент приглушает разочарование и отводит взгляд в сторону. Пока Чандлер не прикасается пальцами к его пальцам на ножке бокала, и Кент чуть не роняет бутылку. Других это позабавило бы.

Наверное просто случайность, думает он. Пока нога Чандлера не трется о его. Он чуть не давится вином, и Майлз смотрит на него взглядом, припасенным для идиотов-полицейских, словно говорящим: «Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, и лучше прекрати это прямо сейчас».

Он смотрит на детектива, но тот разглядывает интерьер, демонстративно не глядя на него. Кент отводит взгляд, поняв, что пялится. И вот опять, на этот раз ошибиться невозможно.

Кент встает, осмелев от алкоголя, адреналина, или просто от собственной глупости.

— Я иду в туалет, — сообщает он всем за столом.

— Хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь подтер тебе задницу? — спрашивает Майлз.

Кент неопределенно пожимает плечами и уходит. Он практически уверен, что Чандлер наблюдает за ним.

Он заходит, благодаря свою счастливую звезду за то, что туалетная комната пуста, и на мгновение удивляется, о чем, черт возьми, он думает. Или на что надеется.

Дверь за спиной скрипит, и он собирает остатки своего достоинства, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

— Кент, — безэмоционально произносит Чандлер позади него.

— Сэр, — мягко отвечает Кент. — Я… — он замолкает. Непросто начать разговор с начальником в туалете, когда в любой момент может войти кто-то из коллег.

— Прекрати думать и не оборачивайся, — приказывает Чандлер. Потом толкает Кента вперед, пока тот не упирается лбом в холодную плитку. Его руки скользят по талии Кента, вытаскивая рубашку из брюк, а потом ныряют под ремень. Кент порывается помочь, но Чандлер отталкивает его руки и заставляет его, грубо говоря, расставить ноги, словно преступник, которого хотят обыскать.

Он делает это жестче, чем требуется.

— Не двигайся, — рычит Чандлер ему на ухо и тяжело дышит, словно подтверждая, что время слов уже давно прошло.

А потом пальцы Чандлера обхватывают его возбужденный член, двигаются уверенно и с той легкостью, что удивляет Кента, вечно неуклюжего в попытках проделать то же самое. Он хватает ртом воздух, когда Чандлер ускоряет движения и прижимается к спине Кента. Кент только успевает нерешительно толкнуться навстречу и почувствовать эрегированный член Чандлера, как кончает, забрызгивая стену и руку Чандлера спермой.

На короткий миг перед глазами темнеет, но этого недостаточно, чтобы преодолеть смущение из-за того, что все так быстро закончилось, и когда Кент приходит в себя, Чандлер уже отошел к раковине.

— Не двигайся, — просит Чандлер, когда Кент пытается развернуться, и тот автоматически замирает.

Ждет.

Он слышит, как Чандлер ровно две минуты моет руки (он считает), а потом как тот идет к двери. Удивительный самоконтроль у этого человека, думает Кент, когда становится ясно, что тот даже не собирается помочь себе кончить.

— Это только один раз, — теперь в голосе Чандлера слышится нерешительность. — Я так не делаю… ничего не произошло. — Кент рад, что не может видеть его лицо.

— Ладно, — отвечает Кент, когда понимает, что Чандлер на самом деле ждет ответа.

Потом дверь скрипит и Чандлер выходит. А Кент должен побыстрее привести себя в порядок и вернуться к столу, приготовившись к шуточкам из-за своего долгого отсутствия.

Но еще мгновение он прижимается лбом к стене, кровь мягко гудит в венах и нерешительность в словах Чандлера дает ему надежду, что когда-нибудь он получит то, чего желает. Он, в конце концов, терпеливый человек. И Чандлер не может вечно говорить «нет».

Не когда они сделали первый шаг.


End file.
